Lily aux yeux de feu
by sir moony
Summary: Lily vient d'être transférée à Poudlard. Elle semble tout à fait normale malgré ses incessantes disputes avec Potter et l'étrange relation qu'elle entretient avec Rémus. Pourtant, cette nouvelle élève semble cacher un lourd secret...
1. une rencontre renversante

Slt ! c'est sir moony, L'auteur de cette fic avec un grand L ! (je suis à peine imbue de moi même, vraiment à peine…)

Voilà, ça fait longtemps que je voulais m'y mettre et que je n'avais pas le temps. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas tellement le temps, mais ça me démange trop ! j'espère que ça va vous plaire, au moins à une personne donc n'hesiter pas à me donner votre avis, je débute et j'ai peur de tomber trop vite dans le banal.

Vu que je suis _incapable_ de me servir correctement d'un ordinateur, je n'ai rien compri o système des reviews, donc au passage si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer…

Pour les explications, ou les commentaires (avant ke g maîtriser ce … d'ordinateur), ya tj mon adresse email : allez-y je consulte souvent ma boîte !

Bonne lecture !

Lily Evans, jeune fille de bientôt 17 ans, cherchait désespérément son train depuis près de cinq minutes maintenant. Elle décida vite d'arrêter de tourner en rond, s'adossa à sa valise et réfléchit quelques secondes. On avait certainement pas placé le train au vue de tous les moldus. Dumbledore était bien plus malin que ça, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Pour accéder à la wizard school of New York, Lily avait dû évoquer la déesse des égarés, un certain Saint Antoine pour les moldus, sortilège assez simple somme toute. Elle se fit donc la réflexion que le directeur devait avoir mis en place un système du même genre, le connaissant, sûrement plus simple encore. Le Poudlard express, sur la voie 9 ¾. 9 ¾. Entre 9 et 10. Là, une barrière ! Sûrement un sortilège quelconque d'illusion ou d'identification. Elle se rapprocha pour toucher la barrière, et un fou rire la prit. Encore bien plus timbré qu'il y a 2 ans, le Dumby ! Il suffisait de traverser la barrière pour passer de l'autre côté.

Un immense train d'un rouge éclatant se dressa tout d'un coup devant elle, portant l'inscription « POUDLARD EXPRESS ». Ca y était, il ne restait plus qu'à embarquer !

Puis brusquement, un chariot la percuta de plein fouet, envoyant valser son aiglon à l'autre bout du quai.

-- Non mais vous pourriez pas faire attention, non ? s'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux verts brillants d'énervement.

-- Veuillez l'excusez mademoiselle, James à… quelques problèmes disons, avec le contrôle de son chariot.

Lily se retourna entièrement cette fois, en entendant cette voix apaisante. Plusieurs garçons se tenaient à présent devant elle : un grand brun avec une mèche qui recouvrait en partie ses yeux très noirs, un petit grassouillet aux cheveux châtains et au nez pointu, un second brun aux cheveux noirs de jais et possédant une paire de lunettes ronde, et enfin lui. Grand, des cheveux et des yeux assortis, couleurs de miel ambré, un sourire doux et tranquille, un air serein sur le visage. Lily en resta bouche bée.

-- Je me présente, Sirius Black, enchantée jeune demoiselle à l'incroyable chevelure de feu ! je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que…

-- Oh ça va Sir', laisse la respirer la pauvre ! James Potter, pour vous servir. Je suis désolé pour ton animal, qui d'ailleurs est toujours par terre, mais c'est la faute de Peter qui a voulu tester la puissance de mon chariot.

Le dit Peter n'avait pas l'air bien fier et admirait ses chaussures comme si elles eussent été la 8è merveille du monde.

Lily leur accorda un bref sourire, avant d'aller ramasser son animal. En revenant auprès d'eux, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le quatrième. Il n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Elle peinait déjà à se rappeler le son de sa voix. Elle décida donc de prendre les devants et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

-- Lily Evans. Je m'appelle Lily Evans. 7è année, transfert.

-- Enchanté Melle Evans ! s'exclama le grand brun qui gesticulait de tous les côtés. Black si elle se rappelait bien.

-- Je suis Rémus.

Rémus. Doux et étrangement seul malgré ses bruyants compagnons, à l'image de son homologue élevé par des loups. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur la mythologie, elle avait devant elle quatre garçons de sa nouvelle école et cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle les regardait sans ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, mais Lily depuis longtemps avait prit l'habitude de se faire de longues réflexions, habitude accentuée depuis son départ de New York et sa séparation d'avec Will.

-- Tu viens d'où, si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda celui qui l'avait bousculé.

-- New York, mais je suis originaire de Londres, j'ai déménagé à 7 ans.

-- Waouh ! tu viens de New York ? s'exclama le petit gras. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'envie. Il semblait prit d'une soudaine crise d'admiration pour la jeune fille, qui se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait franchement rien de spécial, du moins en apparence, et que ce type était bizarre. Elle se mit en note dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas trop se lier d'amitié avec un type capable de s'extasier pour des choses aussi futiles.

-- Mais oui Peter, New York, aux Etats-Unis tu sais ? s'exclama Black en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, un sourire réjouit lui fendant le visage.

Celui-ci lui fit une bonne impression. Franc, il semblait n'avoir rien à cacher, mais Lily avait appris il y a longtemps que c'est en général ceux-là qui étaient les plus complexes. Lily examina son aura pendant quelques secondes. Une aura bleue marine en apparence très nette, mais s'il on y prêtait plus d'attention, qui était strié de légers traits jaunes. Sa joie de vivre camouflait une tristesse vieille de plusieurs années. Ce garçon vaut la peine que je m'y intéresse, se dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer ses petits examens sur les trois autres auras, une calme voix vint la tirer de ses réflexions.

-- C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être y aller avant que le train ne parte sans nous, suggéra Rémus de sa voix toujours calme. Les gars, réservez-nous un compartiment, je vais présenter Lily aux préfets, je crois que c'est d'usage pour les nouveaux arrivants.

-- OK chef ! s'exclama James, en route tout le monde !


	2. à peine rencontrés, déjà engueulés

Alors Lily, pourquoi es-tu revenue vivre en Angleterre, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Rémus une fois dans le train.

Oh, plein de raisons tu sais… Je t'en parlerai plus longuement un autre jour si tu veux bien, répondit distraitement Lily. Mais ce train n'a donc jamais de fin ? ça fait presque dix minutes qu'on marche est on est toujours pas arrivé au wagon des préfets !

Patience, s'exclama Rémus avec un grand sourire, plus que deux wagons je crois, et ta présentation sera officielle !

Mmmm… j'en suis toute excitée… grogna Lily en faisait une grimace qui fit éclater Rémus de rire.

Ah, nous y voilà !

Lily et Rémus avaient enfin atteint la dernière porte du train (ou la première, ça dépend le point de vue d'où on se place), tapèrent un bref coup et pénétrèrent dans le compartiment. Une fois les formalités achevées, ils flânèrent un peu à travers le train avant de rejoindre les amis de Rémus.

Ca fait longtemps que tu es dans cette école ? questionna Lily, cherchant à avoir plus d'information sur ce mystérieux garçon. En effet, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Lily trouvait le jeune homme des plus secret ; quoi qu'elle ne puisse lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'à part son nom de famille et deux ou trois petites choses, il se savait rien d'elle. D'un autre côté, ce mystère l'attirait, et elle n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la distinction d'aura pour en apprendre plus. Elle voulait qu'il se révèle de lui-même.

Tu sais, en général dans cette école, les élèves sont là depuis leur première année. Tu es un cas très rare, tu peux donc t'attendre à beaucoup de rumeurs à ton sujet, à être le centre d'attention pendant au moins deux semaines, et à te faire interroger quotidiennement par les profs tout le premier trimestre. Quelle chance ! Il y avait eu aussi un nouveau il y a trois ans qui entrait en deuxième année je crois, Rudolf Machin Chose de Poufsouffle… il est très discret et on en entend jamais parler, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes !

Mouais, répondit Lily pas complètement convaincue. De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là, c'est trop tard, je devrais faire avec ! rejoignons tes copains avant qu'ils envoient une brigade de recherche à ta rescousse.

Tu les a déjà très bien cerné je vois ! s'étonna Rémus. Quel sens de l'observation ! Peter doit être en pleine panique ça fait déjà…, oh, une bonne heure qu'on est partis !

T'inquiète pas, à entendre le bruit dans ce wagon je te pari que c'est eux.

Rémus ouvrit brusquement la porte du wagon pour assister à un spectacle affligeant, faisant naître sur le visage de Lily un immense sourire. Elle se plairait à Poudlard !

Pad, lâche Peter, il devient violet ! Et James, arrête de te rouler par terre ! et puis prend un mouchoir, tu pleures de rire là !

Rémus se retourna vers Lily avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse :

Ils sont bizarres mais très gentil tu verras. Enfin, sauf si Pete ne s'en sort pas vivant, et alors Sirius sera envoyé à Azkaban et James se complaira dans une profonde dépression. Mais je crois que je m'égare là.

Durant toute la divagation de Rémus, le sourire de la jeune fille n'avait cessé de s'élargir. C'est sur, ça ne serait jamais comme à New York, mais elle eut l'intuition de plus en plus forte que cette année risquait de se révéler très intéressante. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise, c'est qu'elle DEVAIT toujours accorder une grande importance à ces intuitions. James et Sirius avaient l'air un peu surexcités mais gentils, Peter ressemblait à un petit enfant recherchant la protection de ses grands frères, et Rémus lui inspirait un sentiment de bien – être absolu.

Hum hum ! Messieurs, vous êtes en présence d'une jeune fille, et je vous demanderais de vous tenir plus convenablement.

Ces quelques mots ramenèrent en un dixième de seconde le calme complet dans le compartiment. Les garçons qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la présence de Lily se séparèrent immédiatement.

Oh, mais c'est juste Lilounette, s'exclama Sirius, toujours très familier. Tu sais que ta voix ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle du Professeur MacGonagall ?

Ah ? je sais pas comment je dois le prendre… mais enfin bon, vu que je la connais pas, je m'en fiche ! alors, pourquoi martyrisez vous votre copain, qui je vous le signale au passage, est mort de trouille.

Peter ? Mais non, pas du tout il fait semblant, t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama James.

Ey, Wormtail, t'as compris qu'on rigolait, n'est-ce pas ?

B-b-bien sur. C c c c'était une blague. Il fait un p-p-eu froid dans ce wagon les mecs, je tremble, on peut fermer la fenêtre ?

Ouai, t'as raison, et puis de toute façon, on va faire un tour c'est bientôt l'heure de la chasse aux Serpentards ! s'exclama James, tout sourire.

Par Serpentards, tu veux dire une des maisons de Poudlard ? Vous allez _chasser_ des élèves ? C'est bien ça ? demanda la jeune fille, pensant avoir mal compris.

Absolument ! s'exclama Black. Enfin bon, ne t'inquiète pas on sera sage on ne fais jamais mal, enfin sauf la fois ou Snapy-chéri avait décidé de nous embêter… pauvre garçon, j'espère qu'il a pensé à la chirurgie pour ses parties…

Oh, oui, quelle belle journée c'était ! déclama James, les yeux dans le vague.

Le caractère enflammé de Lily se réveilla alors dans toute sa splendeur. Ces … ces… ces garçons se permettaient de mener la vie dure à une maison de leur propre école. Comme si y être envoyé constituait une tare monstrueuse et indélébile.

De quel droit faites vous une chose pareille ? Vous vous acharnez sur des élèves ?

Ses yeux verts brillaient comme des émeraudes et ses cheveux auburn dansaient au rythme des mouvements de sa tête.

C'est une des rares fois de ma vie où je me trompe sur le compte de personnes !

Sur ces mots, Lily se retourna violemment et partit dans un tourbillon de boucles rousses.

C'est vrai les gars, elle a raison Lily, faudrait qu'on arrête de les chercher en permanence ! Peut-être que si on se calmait un peu on s'entendrait mieux avec les Serpentards et on diminuerait un peu notre taux d'heure de colle de cette année ! s'exclama Rémus, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Mais Mumus… t'énerve pas… c'est comme ça qu'on passe le temps, c'est tout ! murmura Sirius, tout peiné, alors que Rémus quittait le wagon à son tour.

Contrairement à Sirius, le visage de James changeait de couleur à vue d'oeil : il était passé de sa couleur naturelle à un rouge d'énervement.

Mais c'est dingue ça quand même ! Cette fille a débarqué il y a à peine une heure et elle a déjà réussi à nous monter les uns comme les autres. Elle veut même changer nos bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Et Rémus bien sûr il se fait mener par le bout du nez ! Moi je vous le dis les gars, cette fille va tous nous séparer !

Au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il prononçait, le ton de James ne cessait de monter.

Je hais cette fille !


	3. tu pouss le bouchon 1 peu tro lo1 Morice

**Rien ne m'appartient, vu que les personnages principaux sont une idée originelle de JK Rowling, et d'ailleurs, je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent en écrivant une histoire sur eux. C'est uniquement pour ma gloire personelle !**

Bonjour bonjour !

Incroyable mais vrai, j'ai reçu des reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas comment ! C'est la première fois que j'écris, et certaines personnes m'ont lu et on trouvé que c'était bien ! D'un autre côté, il y a également ceux qui ont lu et qui n'ont rien dit…Vous avez aimé ou pas ? Si vous avez des critiques à faire surtout n'hésitez pas, parce que sinon je ne vois pas du tout comment modifier ce qui ne va pas ! si ça vous plait, vous pouvez aussi le dire, je vous assure que ça encourage et que ça me met de bonne humeur pour la soirée !

Bon, je vais profiter d'être ici pour faire un petit message à **David Jam**: Les mots que je dois placer seront mis dans les prochains chapitres, parce que pour l'instant tout n'est pas encore assez défini. Mais pas d'inquiétude, dès que tous les décors sont plantés, je vais magnifiquement casés ces mots ! Je te fais un gros bisou David Confiture ! Sinon, j'ai répondu au reviews directement à ceux qui me les ont envoyés, mais pour celle qui n'avait pas de compte sur ff, je vais répondre en direct. Eh oui mes amis, la superstar que je suis devenue va faire l'effort incroyable d'écrire encore quelques mots de plus, malgré les rhumatismes qu'elle commence à avoir aux doigts! Donc voilà, **ladybird** m'a demandé en quelle année se déroule mon histoire. Très honnêtement, je n'y avais pas exactement réfléchi, mais à l'aide d'un petit calcul, la question est vite réglée (héhé, spé math, le retour…) JK Rowling nous a fait savoir si je ne m'abuse que James et Lily ont eu Harry à 20 ans. Ils sont mort quand celui-ci avait un an, soit à l'âge de 21 ans (waouhhhhhh ! je m'épate moi-même dans mes savants calculs). Or, Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980, donc, mon histoire se déroule en 1976 ! Ils avaient donc 17 ans cette année là, leur septième année. Et à présent mesdames et messieurs, LA SUITE ! (tatatinnnn !) (n'oubliez pas de critiquez s'il vous plait)

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en file indienne, dans un silence relatif. En effet, les premières années, étaient quasiment stupefixés par la terreur, tandis que les dernières années étaient beaucoup plus détendues. Au niveau silence relatif, ça nous fait donc une moyenne plutôt honorable…

Une fois tous les élèves installés, Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva, une flûte à champagne à la main. A l'aide d'un couteau, il tapota sur le verre afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.

-- Albus, marmonna Minerva McGonnagall, co-directrice de Poudlard, et accessoirement, professeur de Métamorphose dans ce même collège. Mais pourquoi diable tapez vous dans un verre ?

-- J'ai vu ça un jour dans un film, et j'ai toujours eu envie de le refaire… enfin bref, j'ai un discours à faire moi !

Le professeur releva ses yeux emplis de malice, s'éclairci la gorge, et s'adressa enfin aux élèves, qui regardaient la scène, quelque peu déroutés pour la plupart.

-- Mes chers élèves, je suis tout spécialement heureux aujourd'hui de vous accueillir de nouveau, pour une année de plus au collège Poudlard. Cette année sera pour certain, la toute première, pour d'autres la dernière, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me risque à espérer qu'elle sera importante pour tous. Les interdictions sont les mêmes que les années précédentes, à savoir principalement NE PAS pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite, et à ne pas pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Evidemment, il y a une foule d'autres interdictions, mais j'étais malade la semaine dernière, et j'ai encore un peu mal à la gorge. Donc, si jamais vous avez un doute sur une action autorisée ou non, vous pourrez demander à Madame Sépulture qui j'en suis sur, se fera un plaisir de vous éclairer.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers une femme assise au bout de la table des professeurs, qui lui tendit un doux sourire carnassier, et légèrement édenté.

-- Nous allons à présent procéder à la Répartition, si les premières années veulent bien nous faire l'honneur de venir me rejoindre… merci les enfants.

Ainsi, après la toute nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique et la répartition d'Ababou Alexandra chez les Serdaigle à celle Yax Maximilien chez les Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

-- A présent Mademoiselle Evans, veuillez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle Evans est une élève transférée en septième année de New York, elle va donc profiter de la répartition des premières années pour que le Choixpeau lui désigne aussi sa maison. Je vous en pris, prenez place.

Lily Evans s'avança vers le chapeau rapiécé qu'elle savait pour avoir avalé L'Histoire de Poudlard comme étant un objet ensorcelé très puissant et clairvoyant. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cet ouvrage pour reconnaître l'intelligence du Choixpeau, ni son grand sens de l'humour quand on le connaissait bien. Forcément, à rester un an, quasiment tout seul à composer une chanson d'une minute trente, ça laisse le temps de penser à des blagues, bien que certaines fois ça le rende quelque peu irritable. Malgré cela Lily l'appréciait toujours autant, et ce, depuis l'année lointaine où elle l'avait rencontré. Une fois le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, Lily ne vit plus rien autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit plus que le raclement des chaises des élèves sur le sol, qui se penchaient pour mieux regarder la nouvelle venue.

-- Lily Evans… intéressant… Je vois beaucoup de choses…

-- Oh je t'en pris, ne joue pas à ça avec moi Maurice, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez le psy ! s'exclama Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.

-- Oh ça va ! si on a même plus le droit de rigoler un peu ! Donc, je disais, avant d'être brutalement interrompu par une sale petite gamine…

-- Pffff !

-- Et ne souffle pas ! Donc. Ou aurais tu envie d'être envoyé ?

-- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse ton travail aussi, non ? Déjà que tu fous rien toute l'année…

-- Ok, ok… bon, Serpentard, c'est exclu. Tu es rusée, malicieuse, du moins assez pour remplacer le sucre par du sel dans la tasse de thé d'un pauvre petit choixpeau innocent, mais tout de même pas assez vicieuse pour Serpentard. Et ne fais pas ses yeux là avec moi Lily Edelweiss Evans ! Poufsouffle, ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi. Je suis censé loué leur grand sens de l'amitié et tout et tout, mais puisque nous sommes entre nous… C'est la maison des gens qui passent inaperçus, et qui n'ont la plupart du temps soit pas de caractère, soit pas assez de courage pour Gryffondor, de malice pour Serpentard, ou d'intelligence pour Serdaigle. Donc maintenant, c'est Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

-- Allez Maurice, dépêche toi un peu, cette chaise est en bois et j'ai des échardes de partout ! s'exclama Lily.

-- Ouiouioui. Il nous reste les intelligents et calmes Serdaigle, ou les courageux, mais n'ayons pas peur des mots, fouteurs de bordels Gryffondor. Je t'envoi ou tu veux, choisi.

La jeune fille revit en un éclair le doux visage de Rémus, et c'est fendue d'un sourire qu'elle-même déclara à haute et intelligible voix _Gryffondor !_ Sous le regard ébahis de toute l'assemblée, elle retira le Choipeau, et rejoignit la table de Gryffondor, sa nouvelle maison. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu de l'air médusé de toute la salle, mais croisa le regard pétillant et bienveillant du directeur. Tout se passerait bien. Après tout, l'année ne faisait que commencer, et elle connaissait déjà plusieurs personnes de sa maison, elle attendait des lettres dès le lendemain, et elle se trouvait dans un lieu d'entrainement idéal pour sa future _carrière_. Oui, ça sera une année… pleine de rebondissements ! Et elle dédia un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents à Rémus.


	4. quelques mots qui redonnent le sourire!

**Rien ne m'appartient, vu que les personnages principaux sont une idée originelle de JK Rowling, et d'ailleurs, je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent en écrivant une histoire sur eux. C'est uniquement pour ma gloire personnelle!** J'ajoute d'ailleurs que cette petite note vaut pour tous les autres chapitres que je suis suceptibles d'écrire, et ceux, parceque ça m'agace de le remettre à chaque fois !

Maintenant, les quelques mots de l'auteur! (ey! l'auteur c'est MOI! la classe!)

Déjà, j'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre à prit un peu de temps pour arriver, mais je crois qu'il en vaut la peine, et puis il faut m'excuser, j'ai tout plein de boulot... chui fatiguéeeeeee!

je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer dernièrement, parceque croyez moi, ça fait TRES plaisir! donc **mariapotter1, ayaminne, arie-evans, lauralavoiepelletier et audrey**, merci beaucoup! pour ce qui est des relations pour le moins ambigues entre Lily, le choipeaux et Dumbledore, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, mais si je vous répondais, ça n'aurait plus tellement d'interet, non? mais vous pouvez toujours essayer j'adore être harcelée par une horde de fan en furie! evidemment, je plaisantais... mon sens de l'humour aussi est particulier!

**ladybird** : je profite toujours de cette page pour te répondre (d'ailleurs, merci de suivre...). j'avais pas compris la question, et comme j'aime beaucoup tout compliquer, j'ai forcément donner une réponse... compliquée! Oui, je dis dans mon histoire en quelle année ils sont : en 7è. Lily le précise quand elle se présente aux maraudeurs à la gare!

et le dernier, mais le tout particulier **David Jam** : ton titre est nul! et comme tu le précise si bien, c'est "informel et inutil"! pfffff... ne vous inquietez pas, je ne me permettrez pas de le maltraiter ainsi si je ne le connaissais pas assez ! vous pouvez critiquer tant que vous voulez vous ne vous exposer pas à une pluie d'injures! David Jam, malgré tout, les conseils que tu me donnes en permance m'aident beaucoup, et je suis contente que ce chapitre ci t'es plus!

et maintenant ladies and gentlemen, le

****

**Chapitre 4 :**

-- Non, non, laissez-moi… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, poussez-vous… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… WIIIIIIIIIILLLL !

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, la respiration saccadée.

-- Evans, ça va ? Eh Lyra, y'a la nouvelle qui se sent pas bien, viens voir !

Lily regarda autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis, les évènements reprirent leur place dans son esprit. La lettre… Londres… le train… ces yeux couleur miel ambré… Et les filles qui faisaient autant de bruit, c'était ses compagnes de chambre.

-- Excusez moi pour le dérangement les filles, un mauvais rêve, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

Sans demander plus d'explication, ses nouvelles co-locataires retournèrent à leurs activités. Une petite brune à la coupe de cheveux et l'allure très garçonne la fixa quelques secondes de son regard océan, puis détourna vivement les yeux pour les fixer sembla-t-il, sur ses livres de cours. Lily ne s'en préoccupa pas, songeant que la nuit prochaine, elle devrait penser sérieusement à mettre en place un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit. Elle ne voudrait pas avoir à se justifier tous les matins. Lily s'habilla en vitesse de l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Certaines filles préféraient peut-être se faire mourir de faim, pas elle. Elle aimait bien trop la nourriture pour ça ! Et puis, l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur un certain garçon n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la salle se remplit d'un flot d'élèves, et parmi eux, le fameux groupe qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

-- Bonjour Belle Plante, susurra le grand brun sur de lui dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour le remettre à sa place que les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Parmi eux, le petit aiglon de Lily qui vient se poser directement devant elle, faisait disparaître instantanément l'énervement qui avait commencé à naître en elle. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, la faisant rayonner, quand elle décrocha de sa patte la lettre qui y était accrochée.

-- Veuillez m'excusez, je dois sortir, s'exclama la jeune fille aux garçons, toujours plantés derrière elle. Elle leur accorda un grand sourire et partit en courant.

-- Décidément, les filles ça change d'humeur comme de chemise, s'étonna Sirius.

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sir', elle portait l'uniforme, pas une chemise… et puis c'est tous les jours le même ! s'étonna Peter.

-- Vois tu Peter… Oh et puis non, je laisse tomber, souffla James, l'air las.

Pendant ce temps, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle s'assit dans un couloir et décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe.

_Lily,_

_Je t'écris alors que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ou plutôt, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à te dire. Je voudrais qu'on s'asseye et qu'on se parle pendant des heures, pas par lettres interposées ; où les mots sont durs à écrire, et où on à l'impression d'être des étrangers._

_Pourtant, nous n'en sommes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Promets le moi Lily, que je ne serais jamais un étranger pour toi, promets moi que tu ne va pas m'oublier tout de suite. Ici, tu manques à tout le monde, et d'ailleurs Ana m'a fait jurer que je te dirais qu'elle pense à toi. Moi aussi._

_C'est bizarre, depuis que tu es parti j'ai du mal à parler, même à elle. Et à chaque fois que je commence une phrase, ça donne à peu près_

_- Lily tu sais que…_

_Je t'imagine en train de te tordre de rire en lisant ça, et tu as bien raison. Je suppose que c'est le temps d'adaptation._

_Je cherche un moyen de te parler sans avoir à recourir à Yuki, qui risque de beaucoup se fatiguer à faire un tel voyage tous les matins._

_En attendant mieux, je t'embrasse_

_Je t'aime,_

_Will_

_PS : je te joins une lettre de notre très cher directeur, qui l'a scellée de sorte que je ne puisse la lire. Raconte-la moi !_

Lily essuya rapidement le coin de ses yeux qui s'étaient mystérieusement humidifiés, et parcouru la lettre du directeur, lui demandait principalement de faire attention, et bla bla bla, et de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore à la fin de ses cours.

Elle rangea les deux lettres dans son sac et se dépêcha de se rendre à son premier cours de l'année, en priant pour que les rougeurs de ses yeux disparaissent au plus vite.

Tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés et Lily choisit une place dans un rang du fond près de la fenêtre. Elle se laissa partir dans un douce rêverie, brusquement interrompue par l'irruption d'un garçon sur le siège à côté d'elle.

-- Ne te fais aucune illusion Evans, il ne reste plus d'autre place près de mes amis, c'est tout. Ne va surtout pas croire que… commença à expliquer James, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

-- Je ne crois rien du tout Potter, tu ne m'intéresses pas, et d'ailleurs je suis occupée, répondit Lily, sans même prendre la peine de détourner son regard du parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle l'entendit marmonner des paroles pour la plupart incompréhensibles, mais qui se réduisaient pour la plupart à une série d'insultes assez grossières. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme placé derrière elle.

Se sentant observée, Lily se retourna et croisa son regard.

-- Lupin.

-- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Rémus.

-- Rémus, murmura Lily.

James les regarda à tour de rôle, puis s'exclama

-- Ah non mais ça va pas ? ne vous regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Rémus, cette fille est le diable personnifié ! ne te laisse pas embobi…

Une grande claque fendit l'air, mais n'atteint pas la joue de James. La main de Lily avait été arrêtée par celle de Rémus, toujours très calme. Pour l'instant du moins. Lily regarda Rémus pour s'apprêter à parler, mais son attention fut détournée par un étrange phénomène dans l'aura de celui-ci. De petits tourbillons de colère pure dansaient dans l'aura habituellement crémeuse de Rémus, tandis que son visage restait impassible. Lily n'avait jamais vu ce phénomène, une telle concentration d'énergie pour quelque chose de si peu important. Et la force dont il avait fait preuve pour arrêter la main de Lily…

-- James s'il te plait, ne t'avises plus d'insulter mes nouveaux amis comme tu l'a fait, même si tu ne les aimes pas, dit doucement Rémus, une colère froide dans la voix.

-- Et Lily, n'abîme pas tes mains à le frapper, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Puis, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, Rémus recentra son attention sur le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, et Lily constata que son aura retrouva sa couleur habituelle.

Quelque chose de spécial s'était produit, et Lily avait conscience d'en avoir été l'unique témoin. Elle gribouilla quelques mots sur un vieux bout de parchemin qu'elle glissa à Rémus.

_Rejoins moi à la récréation à l'entrée de notre Salle Commune, il faut que je te parle._


	5. une vraie petite Tohru

**Saluuuuuuuuut !** eh oui après une bonne période de trou, je publie le cinquième chapitre. Il faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis en pleine période de bac blanc et je suis vraiment fatiguée ! T.T

Donc voici sans trop tarder le cinquième chapitre, mais avant que vous le lisiez il faut juste que je vous prévienne de quelques petites choses :

je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire et de toute façon j'ai dans l'idée que ça n'aurait pas été très lucratif pour moi ! et blablabla sur les droits d'auteur…

j'ai commencé dans ce chapitre à mieux cerner mes personnages : je veux donner à Lily certains caractères de Tohru, l'héroïne de fruit basket pour ceux qui suivent ( d'ailleurs le 16è tome m'a fait pleurer quand Katsuya a décédé…). Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas du tout, je suis désolée mais la décrire prendrait trop longtemps ! mais vous pouvez toujours me le demandez si ça vous intéresse, ce sera avec plaisir ! pourtant, rassurez vous Lily ne sera pas un plagiat de Tohru, car elle à d'autres facettes qui ne sont pour l'instant révélés qu'en partie. Quant à Rémus, certains ont peut être vu en lui Kyo… en quelque sorte… pour l'instant…

dernier point, les RAR !

**David Jam** : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! vraiment ! il faut savoir que c'est ce monsieur qui me corrige et il n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec ce que j'écrivais. C'est un correcteur HONNETE et logique (que demandez de plus ?) Donc David puisque tu n'a pas encore fini ce chapitre, j'espère que celui ci te plaira autant que le précédent. Peut être même plus, on peut toujours rêver, non ?

**Maria potter1** : un si bon chapitre ? waouh ! si j'arrive à te tenir éveillée la nuit je pense que j'ai vraiment atteint mon but ! quant à Lily et Will, je ne sais pas encore quand exactement je vais expliciter leur relation, mais j'ai décidé d'entretenir un peu le mystère (bien que je crois être la seule à y voir du mystère !). pour la relation Lily/Choipeaux/Albus, si tu n'a pas trouver d'indice c'est normal, je n'en ai pas mis ! mais ça ne devrai plus tarder… Et James, disons juste pour l'instant que Lily n'est pas vraiment sa meilleure amie

**Laly L. lupin** : je ne pense pas faire un LE/RL, plutôt un LE/JP mais contrairement à ce que je pensais au début, ça ne sera pas le centre de l'histoire (enfin, une bonne partie quand même :p ). Si tu aimes mon histoire ça me fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien continuer dans cet esprit. Merci !

**Audrey** : franchement Audrey ! évidemment qu'on reste sur notre fin, ça s'appelle le suspens ! quoi qu'il est bien possible que ça n'est pas eu l'effet désiré :p ! contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus, et voici la suite !

**Malak **: et comme promis voici la suite ! surtout que tu l'as réclamée 2x ! Enfin bon, il faut me comprendre aussi, j'ai le bac dans 2 mois, peu d'heures de sommeil et je n'aspire qu'à dormirrrrrrrrrrrr ! toujours est-il que je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance et que finalement, voici le chapitre 5

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapitre 5 :**

La cloche sonna, entraînant avec elle le flot d'élèves hors de la salle de cours. Un bourdonnement de conversations flottait dans l'air, tandis que deux personnes traversaient cette véritable marée humaine vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily l'atteint la première, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Elle s'était assise devant le portrait, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une voix calme et profonde la tira de ses réflexions.

- Lily? Tu vas bien? questionna Rémus.

- Oh, Rémus! Tu es venu, tant mieux... souffla la jeune fille, l'air soulagé.

- Tu es observatrices'exclama Rémus, abandonnant son expression inquiète pour adopter un visage rejoui.

Alors mademoiselle Evans, que se passe-t-il donc qui ne puisse attendre la fin des cours? Vous vous sentez perdue dans cet immense château? Je savais que voler au secours des demoiselles en détresse était une vocation que j'avais manquée!

- Rémus... commença Lily.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais peut être sauver ma carrière de chevalier servant aujourd'hui même, qui sait? continua Rémus, ne semblant pas prêt à arrêter sa tirade.

- Rémus!

- Oh pardon, je me suis emporté, rigola le garçon, l'air gêné d'avoir dévoilé l'aspect malicieux de sa personnalité à quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Maraudeurs.

- Je voulais te parler de l'animal qui est en toi.

Rémus changea immédiatement d'expression. Du petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres, il passa à un visage paniqué et angoissé. Il avait reculé de plusieurs pas et bafouillait

- Mmmais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Un aaanimal? Je te rassure, je suis parfaitement normal! Un peu introverti peut être mais c'est juste l'adolescence, tu sais...

Il continuait à reculer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, ses mains semblant prises d'une volonté propre et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Lily se leva de sorte de se planter bien en face de son camarade, le fixa dans les yeux, puis se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mmmais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama le jeune homme, de plus en plus décontenancé. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette situation. Elle commençait par faire allusion à _l'animal_, et maintenant elle l'enlaçait. Lily se mit à le bercer doucement.

- Rémus, chuchota -t- elle, calme toi! Je ne vais pas aller crier ce que je sais sur tous les toits! Respire un peu, et écoutes moi. J'ai disons, certains dons. Enfin bon, tu es sorcier, tu dois pouvoir concevoir ça je pense, ria -t- elle. J'ai décelé dans ta... personnalité quelques caractéristiques qui me font penser que tu n'es pas exactement un sorcier comme les autres.

Elle n'avait pas relâché son étreinte, et continuait son bercement, qui avait étrangement calmé le garçon.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Essaye d'avoir confiance en moi, toi aussi. Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je me suis dit que, peut être, tu aurais envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Je ne connais pas la nature exacte de ce qui t'arrive : lycanthropie, grigellisme, elfhommie... Mais quoi que ce soit, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je me trompe très rarement sur les gens qui m'entourent. Retournons en cours maintenant, tes amis pourraient se faire du souci.

Elle s'éloigna de Rémus, qui semblait stupefixé, et reprit le chemin des cours. Rémus la suivit des yeux, effaré, quand elle se retourna subitement

- Eh ben p'tit bonhomme! Tu viens? lui demanda - t - elle avec un grand sourire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien_

Ces mots résonnaient en permanence dans sa tête depuis le début de l'après midi.

_Quelqu'un de bien_

Le pensait elle vraiment? Ils se connaissaient à peine... Et comment l'avait elle su? James, Sirius ou Peter auraient ils dévoilés son secret? Rémus balaya bien vite cette idée de sa tête.

_J'ai confiance en toi_

Comment cette fille pouvait en l'espace d'une journée avoir confiance en lui? Lui le monstre, le rejeté, le bâtard. Même son père l'avait renié à cause de son _infirmité_, comme il aimait l'appelé; et quand les Maraudeurs l'avaient soutenu, il avait cru un miracle. Mais cette fille... Elle lui avait communiqué de la chaleur, de la tendresse et de la compréhension sans même vraiment le connaître, juste sur une impression. Comment pouvait elle se livrer à ce point, sans aucune barrière? Comment pouvait elle le toucher, l'enlacer alors qu'il était si sale, si horrible...

_C'est toi qui l'as tuée! Elle ne supportait plus de te regarder sachant ce que tu es! Ma femme a préféré mourir que de continuer à assumer ta pitoyable existence sale monstre! Tu n'es plus mon fils! Tu me dégoûtes!_

Rémus prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

- Eh Rém' ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé, tu as séché deux cours ! Si tu m'avais prévenu je serais venu avec t... commença Sirius, entrant avec bruit dans la chambre où s'était réfugié son ami.

Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à hauteur de Rémus et réitéra sa question plusieurs fois. Devant son mutisme, il prit le parti de le faire rire puisqu'il ne voulait pas se confier.

Allez viens mon pote, James nous attend en bas et tu le connais quand il a faim! Un vrai loup, s'exclama t il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Ecoute Sir' j'ai pas très faim et...

- Et rien du tout! Tu nous accompagne, t'as pas le choix il n'y a que toi qui arrive à supporter Wormtail quand il mange je te rappelle! Donc tu me suis et en plus tu me fais un grand sourire! Mouais, c'est un peu mieux!

Les deux garçons descendirent rejoindre James et Peter pour aller manger, faisant reculer les voix qui hantaient Rémus pour quelques heures. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait à être entièrement accepté par ses amis lui faisait toujours cet effet là. C'était eux sa famille. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, le poids sur son cœur serait ôté et il pourrait rire à nouveau.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et c'est une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante qui retournait encore et encore les événements de la journée passée dans sa tête.

- Ce pauvre garçon, marmonnait elle, si triste…

Elle n'avait pu ignorer les tâches huileuses de tristesse qui parsemaient son aura, et le rouge brique de la douleur à l'évocation de ce qui sommeillait en lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu le brusquer et espérait de tout son cœur que Rémus avait comprit qu'elle voulait juste l'aider.

Alors que Lily analysait dans les moindres détails les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rattraper le lendemain, elle entendit quelques coups à la fenêtre.

- Will ! s'exclama t elle, retrouvant d'une seule traite tout son entrain. Oh ! dit elle plus doucement, toi petit hibou je ne te connais pas.

Elle décrocha le parchemin de la patte de l'animal en le plaçant dans la cage de Yuki, et le déroula doucement.

_Chère Lily, _

_J'ai beaucoup repenser à ce dont nous avons parler tout à l'heure. Tu accepterais de descendre maintenant dans notre salle commune ? Je sais qu'il est tard mais je me demandais si, peut être, nous pourrions parler ?_

_Rémus Lupin_

Toujours en pyjama et chaussons Madagascar ( de gros chaussons à l'effigie du lion… David Jam…), elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient encore de Rémus et déboula dans la salle commune. Rémus patientait sur le canapé avec ses trois amis, qui étaient occupés à un combat apparemment très prenant de bataille navale magique.

- Mwahahahha ! Pete je t'ai encore coulé, je suis le dieu de ces lieux, le seigneur de l'eau, le roi de la bataille, le…, s'exclamait Sirius, secoué d'un grand rire diabolique et canin.

- Sirius calme toi, Peter perd toujours de toute façon ! Ce n'est pas toi le génie, c'est lui qui a, disons du mal ! Commença James.

Pendant que Sirius et James se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le grand vainqueur de leur tournoi, Lily entraîna Rémus à l'écart.

- Lily, je suis content que tu sois venue, commença Rémus, hésitant. Voilà, autant le dire carrément, je suis un loup garou.

Il baissa la tête, refusant de voir la première chose qui ne manquerait pas de s'inscrire sur son visage

- Continue, demanda Lily.

Rémus faillait s'étouffer. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, de la haine, du dégoût, s'il avait beaucoup de chance de la pitié, mais qu'elle ne voie même pas le problème ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Euhhh, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal je pense. Je suis une bête, même pas un homme, un loup garou, un monstre.

- Je te prierai de faire attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai beaucoup d'amis qui ne sont pas totalement humains et j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas d'être traité de monstres. Quant à toi c'est encore autre chose, tu es humain, dit elle simplement. Tu es né comme les autres et c'est un évènement survenu après qui t'as quelque peu modifié, et encore, deux ou trois fois par mois, pas plus. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de relever ta tête, de sortir les épaules et d'être fier de ta condition. Oui, tu es un loup garou, pas complètement comme les autres mais qui a dit qu'il fallait être comme les autres ? Je ne doute pas que tes transformations soient douloureuses mais tu peux vivre ta vie normalement malgré ça, et le fait que tu as des amis le montre bien. Moi je ne suis pas un loup garou et pourtant regarde moi, jamais je n'ai eu d'amis qui ont prit soin du moi au point de m'espionner…

Rémus se retourna pour constater qu'en effet, ses trois amis étaient toujours assis sur le canapé mais ne les lâchaient pas des yeux. James surtout avait l'air furieux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne là bas, mais avant, je voudrais te remercier mais c'est bien insignifiant par rapport à ce que je voudrais te dire. On m'a déjà accepté après m'avoir côtoyé et on a fait des choses réellement importantes pour moi, mais…

- Allez, ça va, on en parle plus, le coupa Lily, j'aime pas les compliments ou les remerciements, après j'analyse pendant des heures…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ajouta

- Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai mes côtés un peu anormaux !

- Au fait Lily, pour ce que tu m'as dit, je doute que personne ne compte pour toi, tu es le genre de personne qui attire les autres quoi qu'elle fasse, je me trompe ? il n'y a personne d'important pour toi ?

Un doux sourire vient flotter sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle murmura un « oui » rêveur, laissant son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à sa chère moitié.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

N'HESITEZ SURTOUT PAS, CA FAIT TRES PLAISIR ET CA M'AIDE A ARRANGER CE QUI NE VA PAS. COMMENT SE CORRIGER SI PERSONNE NE NOUS DIT NOS ERREURS ?


	6. où on commence à voir plus loin

Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que les vacances au bord de la mer pour écrire !

Cette fois ci, je ne vais pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas le temps et d'ailleurs je m'en excuse ! Alors un grand merci (et d'ailleurs je le pense) à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit quelque chose ! Il faut dire que je fonctionne complètement aux encouragements…

Juste, une petite information, parce que ça me semble quand même important. On m'a demandé qui était Tohru (voir le titre du chapitre précédent). Tohru est l'héroïne du mangas « fruits basket » de Natskusi Takaya, que d'ailleurs, je conseille à tout le monde ! Sa particularité est d'être excessivement gentille, tellement d'ailleurs qu'elle aide tout le monde, soigne leurs mauvais souvenirs juste en souriant et en étant elle-même. Un peu cucu, certes, mais très attachant !

REVIEWER MOI, parce que sinon, je pense tout de suite que personne ne lit, ou pas assez, et même si certains chapitres sont écrit je ne les fait pas paraître. Ah, la confiance en soi…

Au fait, rien n'est à moi, pas d'argent, pas de reconnaissance ni d'adulation, blah blah blah

Bonne lecture !

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapitre 7 : Où on commence à voir plus loin

Depuis cette fameuse discussion, Lily et Rémus semblaient inséparables. On ne les voyait presque plus l'un sans l'autre. Il arrivait fréquemment qu'en recherchant le jeune homme, les maraudeurs sondent à travers la masse d'élèves une chevelure rousse. En continuant leur discussion jusque tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient découvert un nombre de points communs invraisemblables et avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'une vie pour en parler.

Evidemment, il y avait toujours certains sujets tabous. Des sujets qui ne peuvent être abordés sans le consentement d'autres personnes, et d'autres qui valaient mieux laisser enfouis dans de douloureux passés. Toujours est-il qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, à la désapprobation quasi unanime d'une grande partie de l'école. Les filles haïssaient Lily pour sa proximité avec celui qui était surnommé dans les toilettes des filles "l'inapprochable chevalier ambré", tandis que les maraudeurs (surtout un) la détestait pour s'accaparer ainsi leur meilleur ami.

Ce matin là, Lily était nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse. Elle allait devoir parler de Rémus à Will. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien entre le jeune lycanthrope et elle, et Will n'aurait rien à y redire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher son consentement. Presque inconsciemment, elle voulait qu'il approuve leur amitié, comme un test suprême de sa valeur. Elle souffla un grand coup, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et rédigea

_Cher Will,_

_Tu me manques beaucoup. Je repense souvent à la première fois que je t'ai vu, à ce que j'ai pensé immédiatement. J'ai pensé à l'éclat de rire d'un enfant, au lever du soleil, à une lumière qui éclairait le bout d'un long tunnel. Pourtant, à cinq ans, on n'est pas poète. Du moins, moi je ne l'étais pas. Peut être que c'est toi qui m'as rendue comme ça. Si je te dis ça maintenant c'est pour que tu n'oublies jamais qui tu es pour moi. Ce petit garçon qui m'a tendu la main pour qu'on aille jouer. J'ai tardé à te répondre, car j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps. Je t'ai déjà parlé je crois de Rémus, le garçon à l'aura si étrange. Tu l'aimerais beaucoup. En tout cas moi, je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai enfin un ami dans cette école et je parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, nos séances m'épuisent. Tu dois le sentir, j'en suis désolée._

_J'attend toujours ta mystérieuse solution pour se parler plus souvent._

_Je t'aime._

_(C'est bien la première fois que ces mots ne me semblent pas à la hauteur de ce que je voudrais dire.)_

_Lily _

Lily fut soulagée. Elle caressa distraitement son aiglon, lui attacha la lettre et le laissa s'envoler.

Elle se rendit directement dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire vite effacé. Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux Rémus elle se heurta à... une difficulté, qui la fit tomber en arrière.

- Dis donc Potter, ça devient une habitude de se mettre en travers de mon chemin! s'exclama Lily plus étonnée qu'énervée.

- La dernière fois était un accident, pas celle ci. Arrête ton petit manège il ne marche pas avec moi. Laisse Rémus tranquille, il ne voit peut être pas qui tu es en réalité mais moi si, et je ne te laisserais pas nous séparer et lui faire du mal.

James avait dit sa phrase pré répété très tranquillement et, sûr de lui, il s'apprêta à repartir. C'était sans compter sur une Lily bouillonnante de colère qui se redressa sur ses pieds et qui avait tourné au rouge écrevisse.

- Toi là, le porc-épic, attend un peu, cracha-t-elle. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je pense Rémus assez grand pour décider seul de ses fréquentations, bien qu'il apparaît évident que jusque là il se soit beaucoup trompé. Tu vois, je te trouve complètement idiot et pourtant, puisque tu comptes pour Rémus, je t'avais accordé le bénéfice du doute. Oh! encore une toute petite chose...

A cet instant son visage s'adoucit et dans son regard s'alluma une flamme inquiétante. La jeune fille regarda James au fond des yeux et se rapprocha doucement de lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu me met au sol, je te tue, lui dit elle en détachant chaque syllabe, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Elle s'était réveillée après une nuit sans cauchemar, pleine de bonnes résolutions, avait rédigée sa lettre à Will, s'apprêtait tout juste à prendre un petit déjeuner monstrueux, et évidemment, il avait fallu que ça se gâte. Ce garçon l'avait provoquée, et elle, comme une idiote, elle avait répondu. Pourtant, ça aurait été facile de passer son chemin, mais elle avait failli ne plus se maîtriser. Elle avait senti son pouvoir s'échauffer dangereusement, mais heureusement elle s'était reprise à temps. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée de le blesser, ce n'était qu'un gosse après tout. Un gosse qui avait peur de perdre son ami, c'était bien compréhensible et ça ne lui valait certainement pas de passer quelques mois à sainte mangouste. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus d'entraînement. Elle redoublerait d'effort pendant ses séances avec le directeur, et tant pis pour la fatigue. Evidemment, ça serait deux fois plus facile si elle ne devait pas travailler seule, mais elle s'en accommoderait et atteindrait son objectif ultime, elle en était persuadée.

Dans l'immédiat, son objectif était de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Binns était mortellement ennuyeux et elle le soupçonnait fortement de s'être tuer tout seul à force de s'écouter parler. Elle entreprit donc de se distraire en analysant les auras des personnes situées devant elle, c'est-à-dire une bonne partie de la classe. La plupart étaient calmes comme un lac en été, sans doute en raison du sommeil profond dans lequel étaient tombés leurs propriétaires. Elle repéra assez rapidement celle de Rémus, qui se détachait très clairement du lot pour une raison précise : les stries vertes claires prouvaient que c'était l'unique personne de cette classe qui essayait encore de suivre le cours du vieux professeur. L'aura de Black montrait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Lily suivit son regard pour constater que Peter était tombé de sa chaise et peinait à se redresser. La jeune fille rechercha l'aura de Potter et ne l'a trouva pas. Il ne s'était pas montré depuis leur petite altercation. Elle cessa rapidement d'y penser pour tenter de suivre le cours, sans succès.

« Je perds mon temps ! Je ne peux pas croire que je perds deux heures de ma vie à écouter parler un professeur qui ne fait que lire un vulgaire parchemin. »

- Professeur, excusez moi ! s'exclama soudain Lily, prit d'une impulsion soudaine.

- Le professeur leva lentement les yeux, surpris d'être interrompu pendant son cours.

- Oui, mademoiselle Evans ? prononça-t-il lentement.

- Monsieur le Directeur vous a peut être prévenu qu'il voulait me rencontrer aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que j'aille le voir. Vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre, ou que mon retard vous incombe parce que j'étais dans votre classe. Merci bien !

Elle attrapa son sac au vol et sortit de la classe avant que le professeur n'ait le temps d'émettre la moindre objection. A présent, elle se confrontait à différents choix : elle pouvait par exemple rentrer à son dortoir et dormir. Bonne idée. Elle pouvait aussi y écouter un album particulièrement violent, en exorcisant sa rage à grand coup de peinture. Possible, mais peu productif. Elle pourrait également aller voir le directeur. Après tout, c'était là son excuse, et il restait toujours une chance sur un million que Binns décide de confirmer les dires de Lily auprès de Dumbledore. Mais surtout, elle devait lui parler de Potter. Elle le savait et avait elle-même résolu ce matin de prendre les choses en main. Elle se retourna donc et prit la direction opposée aux dortoirs, jusqu'à faire face à une gargouille trapue.

- Bazooka aux pamplemousses ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Ma chère, ces chewing-gums ne sont plus en circulation depuis 42 ans, il faut vous renouveler ! murmura malicieusement la gargouille.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, vieux tas de pierre ! dit Lily, son ton s'élevant quelque peu. C'était encore le mot de passe ce matin, et tu me voit tous les jours alors ouvre moi la porte et qu'on en finisse !

- Mon premier est énervé, mon deuxième…

- Ah non ! une énigme par jour, ça suffit, et j'ai déjà eu mon compte ce matin !

Son ton se radoucit subitement.

- Je suis sure que tu entends tout ce qui se passe dans ce bureau, n'est ce pas ? En plus, on dit que les gargouilles ont une mémoire particulièrement importante. Tu sais donc ce que je fais dans ce bureau tous les jours.

Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, jusqu'à révéler un sourire féroce.

- Tu sais aussi de quoi je suis capable, n'ai-je pas raison, _mon joli petit tas de pierre_ ?

La porte s'ouvrit presque automatiquement sur une Lily enchantée. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle ressortit du bureau, pouvant à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'écroula avec bonheur sur son lit, où ses compagnes de chambre, comme tous les jours, ne l'avaient pas attendue pour déjeuner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à peine à s'endormir, elle entendit un murmure.

- Dis, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une brunette aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne, dont le visage était éclairé par de grands yeux bleu clair. Aussi clairs que la mer. Alors que Lily était sur le point de dire qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, la fille ajouta :

- Je t'observe depuis ton arrivée. Si tu me dis ton secret, je te dis le mien.


	7. et quelques années plus tard

Incroyable mais vrai, après plusieurs années d'absence, je me décide à poster un chapitre 7 !!! Je lisais une histoire vraiment captivante sur , et j'étais vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir lire la fin. Je me suis donc dis que mon histoire aussi était inachevée…

Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'audace de penser mon histoire aussi bien, mais je me dis que ça vaut peut être quand même le coup de la finir. Donc pour l'instant je poste le chapitre 7, et je promets de prendre moins de temps pour le chapitre suivant si je vois que certains suivent encore. En effet, quel intérêt d'écrire si personne ne nous lit ?

Si je peux dédier ce chapitre pour lequel j'ai pris si longtemps à me décider, c'est à David Jam.

X

X

X

Cette fille est vraiment étrange, pensa-t-elle. Elya... D'un autre côté, les gens normaux le sont encore bien plus. Être trop normal, n'est-ce pas anormal? Et voilà qu'elle se lançait encore dans un débat pseudo philosophique à cause d'une fille un peu bizarre.

La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire attristé en pensant à Will qui se moquait tellement d'elle dès qu'elle se parlait à elle même. En partant si loin de lui, c'était comme un bout d'elle s'était déchiré, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce pays qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son enfance avec une fille étrange, un garçon qui l'a détestait, un directeur quelque peu sado masochiste et Rémus. Heureusement qu'il y avait Rémus, sinon jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter cette nouvelle vie imposée. Elle savait bien qu'elle était venue pour son bien, pour le bien de tous, et bla bla bla, et elle avait conscience des enjeux, mais qu'est ce que sa ville lui manquait!

Bien sur, New York n'a pas tous les charmes d'une petite ville mais son agitation permanente et sa chaleur n'avaient pas d'égal... Sa population aussi...

- Qu'est ce que tu peut être mélo parfois, c'est dramatique! Mwahahahaha!!

La voix résonna sourdement dans sa tête « ça y est, je suis schizophrène. Super! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, maintenant en plus j'entends des voix »

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre dans son crâne. Un rire qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Will? Will! J'y crois pas! Mais comment? Explique! Où es tu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ne t'inquiète pas voyons!! J'ai trouvé ce moyen pour communiquer le temps de te dire que... hum... Yuki est tombé amoureux et ne semble pas prêt à repartir... Tu savais toi que les aigles aussi tombaient amoureux? Enfin bref, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, c'est bien trop épuisant. C'était juste pour te dire de ne pas t'en faire, qu'on va bien et que tu nous manques terriblement!

La conversation s'interrompit brutalement, sans que Lily ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit! Sa voix! Elle avait pu entendre sa voix, il était en bonne santé, semblait assez heureux, alors quoi ajouter? Pourquoi se ferait elle du souci pour la fille de sa chambre ou son petit manque de contrôle avec Potter ? Tout irait bien désormais.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que la jeune fille décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, le tout, en sifflotant. Quitte à être heureuse, autant ne pas le faire à moitié. Mais le problème restait évidemment que tout le monde n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle...

- Mademoiselle Evans, pourrais-je vous entretenir dans mon bureau?

- Bonjour Professeur! Belle journée n'est ce pas? Laissez moi le temps de manger quelque chose et je suis à vous pour l'éternité!

- Je vous remercie de la proposition mais je crois que je me satisferais de quelques heures de votre temps et ce dans les délais les plus brefs. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Voilà qui sentait mauvais... Elle le suivit docilement, essayant d'ignorer les gémissements incessants de son estomac. Une fois arrivée au bureau du directeur, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de prendre de gants

- Lily, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez raconté hier, à propos de votre petite altercation. Peut-être nos séances ne sont elles pas assez intensives, ou rapprochées, je ne l'ai pas encore déterminé voyez vous. Toujours est il que je ne voudrais courir aucun risque. Alors veuillez s'il vous plait! S'exclama-t-il avec un visage réjouit

« veuillez s'il vous plait », mais que croyait il? Que c'était facile, une partie de plaisir ou quelque chose comme ça? Parfois, il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain chez les humains. Elle sentit la chaleur monter en elle, comme une fièvre qui s'emparait d'elle à toute vitesse. Elle hurla de douleur. Pourquoi? Elle, ici, faisant _ça_, seule. Elle sentit toute force la quitter et tomba à terre sans un bruit.

- Eh bien ma chère, vous m'aviez habitué à mieux.

x

x

x

Évidemment. Une si bonne journée DEVAIT être ternie. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement être heureuse, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Alors qu'elle baragouinait des phrases incohérentes en se rendant à son cours de Potions, une voix se fit entendre

- Lil' tu n'es pas seule. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

- Will, je pensais que ces communications t'épuisaient ? Coupe ça tout de suite, sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir, sale mauviette

- Ne tourne pas ça en dérision, je l'ai sentie tu sais. Toute ta frustration, ta douleur, ta colère. En réalité j'étais en train de faire un somme, et tu m'as réveillé en sursaut. Tu sais à quel point j'aime que tu me réveilles, mais là je t'assure que c'était tout sauf agréable. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

La jeune fille reprit d'une « pensée » plus douce

- Je suis contente que tu te préoccupe de moi, mais je ne veux pas avoir moi aussi à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu sais bien que c'est difficile qu'on soit séparé, je vais me perfectionner. Et je promets d'essayer de me faire… plus discrète.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait depuis longtemps atteint la salle de classe, et était, aux yeux de tous, totalement amorphe. Elle se tenait devant la porte béante, semblant réfléchir intensément quand soudain, un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage et qu'elle s'exclama :

- moi aussi je t'aime abruti, maintenant va fouiller dans les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle alla s'installer près de Remus comme si parler seule devant une salle au complet ainsi qu'un professeur éberlué était des plus commun.

En prenant place, elle prit une bonne résolution. La vie était courte. Très. Elle était plutôt bien placée pour le savoir. Elle avait une mission, et ce n'était certainement pas en se disputant avec de jeunes imbéciles comme Potter ou en se morfondant sur sa misérable existence que les choses avanceraient. Les choses sont, et voilà tout. On ne peut pas les changer, seulement s'en accommoder. La question était maintenant de savoir si elle prenait sa situation de façon positive.

Pour fêter sa nouvelle résolution, Lily décida pour une fois de suivre le cours. Belle erreur, cours purement inutile sur une potion qu'elle avait elle-même testé il y a plus de 5 ans de cela. Elle se décida donc à s'adonner à son activité favorite : regarder les autres. Evidemment, la nuque de Potter était alléchante. Malgré un mental de première année, la jeune fille devait bien reconnaitre que la nature avait compensé son manque de maturité par un physique avantageux. Mais bien plus intéressant que le dos de Potter, il y avait Elya. Entre Will et Dumbledore, Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement analyser la situation.

La veille, sa compagne de chambre s'était montrée loquace. Elle avait compris que Lily conservait beaucoup de secrets en détectant le Silencio apposé autour de son lit. Depuis lors, elle l'avait épié pour essayer de percer son mystère. En vain.

Lily aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à la jeune fille. Réellement. Elle ne l'a connaissait que très peu, mais ô comme ça aurait pu être agréable de se confier à quelqu'un. Une personne qui n'était pas un jeune homme vivant à des milliers de kilomètres de là, mais quelqu'un d'accessible, une fille qui plus est.

Non. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pourquoi mettre en danger quelqu'un qui aurait simplement eu le malheur de se montrer trop curieux ? Lorsqu'Elya lui avait posé des questions la veille, Lily s'était contenté de lui donné la réponse usuelle quand certaines personnes comprenaient qu'elle leurs cachaient des choses. Une histoire assez simple somme toute. Elle aurait du fuir son pays natal pour échapper à un amoureux transi qui la traquerait sans cesse.

L'humeur de Lily retomba à cette pensée. Son excuse était bien piètre, elle était quasiment l'opposé de la vérité. La jeune fille sourit vaillamment : pas question de laisser la morosité s'installer ! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rémus et eut un petit sourire. Lui au moins, elle n'avait pas à lui mentir. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et ne s'en formalisait pas.

En parlant du loup…

- Lily, chuchota Rémus. Le prof te pose une question…

A voix haute et claire, elle s'exclama :

- des racines de mandragore !

Le professeur lui fit un sourire satisfait, et commença à expliquer aux élèves pourquoi cette herbe était absolument nécessaire à la préparation de la potion en question

- Lil', j'aurai pu jurer que tu n'écoutais pas un traitre mot du cours, comment as-tu fais ? lui chuchota Rémus, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Saches mon cher, que dès qu'un professeur de Potions te pose une question, la réponse est toujours « racines de mandragores ». Ça marche 9 fois sur 10 !

Vivement que le cours finisse, j'en peux plus de fixer la nuque de l'autre abruti devant.

- Tu sauras Evans, qu'avoir le privilège de me reluquer pendant une heure entière n'est pas donné à tous, et je te serai gré de ne pas trop en profiter, cracha le sus nommé abruti. Et arrête de déconcentrer Rémus, si ses notes ne sont pas bien prises, gare à toi !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément. Elle avait décidé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt de ne plus s'énerver pour des broutilles pareilles. Ça n'avait réellement aucun intérêt. Elle ne fit donc même pas l'effort de répondre à James, qui semblait pourtant attendre une pique en retour.

- Et ben quoi Evans ? Tu n'oses plus me répondre ? C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici peu tu partiras

- Tais toi Potter, tu ne m'intéresses pas, déclara la jeune fille très posément.

A ces mots, le garçon resta interdit. Rien. Aucune réaction. Cette fille devait être bipolaire, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Si cette hypothèse s'avérait exacte, alors elle redeviendrait elle-même d'ici peu, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement s'énerver avec elle, mais il détestait être transparent. Lui, tout le monde le voyait, depuis les premières années jusqu'aux professeurs. La plupart des gens l'aimait ou l'admirait, mais tous reconnaissaient son existence. Rasséréné, il sortit de cours à la fin de l'heure, tirant Rémus par le bras. Pas question que cette peste ait une mauvaise influence sur son ami ! De toute façon, ça allait bien tôt être l'heure du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, direction l'entrée principale ! Penser à cette ignominie ne faisait que le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait atteint le hall encore désert, ses amis sous le bras. Il ne pu donc qu'entendre clairement le cri d'exclamation poussé par la jeune fille qu'il maudissait tout bas. Il se retourna consterné, pour la voir enlacer fermement un grand brun qui se mit à la faire tourbilloner

- Repose moi Will !!


End file.
